


Your Bloody Nose

by Whatnotwhynot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, F/M, Lilith (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatnotwhynot/pseuds/Whatnotwhynot
Summary: "Then Dean went, Hippity Hoppity get off my property DEMoN.""Hap, I swear to god. I will pull this car over, don't make me come back there."~~In which Sam has a devilish admirer, named Happy, who likes long walks on the beach and waffles. Dean hates demons and shit (regarding Lucifer's uprising) goes down.[Seasons 4 + 5]





	1. I Need Validation but Also Noone To Know Me

Happy

**THE FIRST TIME **Happy sees Sam and Dean Winchester is outside a Gas'n sip somewhere near Arkansas. Dean is chatting up a pretty young thing, with long legs and a wide smile. The girl advances first, her body movement is sly and predator-like. She whispers something in his ear, and the man lights up like a Christmas tree. He shouts something Inconsirehenible at the younger man seated within the confines of the black Chevrolet Impala.

Happy watches the other man curiously, as he clenches his jaw with restrained protest. The hunter looks annoyed, watching Dean leave with the small waisted arm candy.

Something within Happy itches. His eyes guide him to Sam, and the seventy cent gas station waffles the demon was on a literal life or death im-going-to-burn-down-paris mission to buy lay forgotten in the Arkansas dirt. Happy approaches the black Impala with quivering legs.

The younger man is looking over a map in the passenger seat, unknowledgeable of Happy's presence. His face is scrunched up, in scrutiny, as he analyzes the map.

"Hey?" Happy calls out, waving apprehensively from outside the car window. The man looks up, and jolts with "oh-jesus-you-gave-me-a-heartattack' gesture. Which Happy apologizes for with a tight lipped smile.

"God! You shouldn't do that."

"My name is Happy." The hunter does a double take. Happy knows the man doesn't do this to offend him, but Happy can't help but feel the least bit offended at this man making fun of his name.

"Hap...ppy?" The chowchow puppy of a man tries with a strained look. He tilts his head, having the slightest resemblance to a confused dog? Happy can't really pinpoint what it is the hunter reminds him of.

"It's a nickname. My name is really Harold."

"Okay. Well _Happy_, why are you over here?" There is an irritated tone to his question, as well as paranoia. Happy looks down at his well worn sneakers, and smiles cheekily.

"What's your name?" Happy asks enthusiastically. The paranoia is a little more evident as the hunter leans back with a distrustful attitude. Happy knows the man has a gun underneath the seat, but he isn't at all concerned by that. The boy smiles, and watches the man with blue eyes cut like glass, reflecting the light in an amiable way.

"Who wants to know?"

"Happy." The boy points at himself "Duh." This earns the demon a chuckle from the man. There is a few ticks of silence between the two, before the man looks over Happy with questioning Hazel eyes.

"I'm Sam."

"Hello Sam." The look Sam gives Happy is awkward, and reserved.

"Uh Hi." He replies slowly with a stiffened smile, and a please-go-away-you're-crazy expression.

Happy doesn't ask about Sam like he planned. _What is your favorite color? Do you like waffles? Man. I love me some waffles._ No, Instead Happy opts to play it cool as he walks over to his abandoned waffles, dusts them off, turns 180° on his white, dirty off-brand sneakers and walk the opposite direction away from Sam, and the impeccable black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Which, of course, leaves the hunter utterly confused.

~Supernatural ~

**Pilot** **: I Need Validation but also Noone to Know Me.**

Sam

  
Lucy's Diner was on the edge of the town, on Clinton Road. It looked nice on the outside, with one of those old-school classy designs, but The salad's were dry and the burgers were wet. Dean bites into his double bacon, double patty, blue cheese burger only to scrunch his face in discontentment.

"What the fuck is that?" Dean questions. Prodding at the burger with his pointer finger. "That is not a good burger." Sam cringes as Dean audibly swallows. "I have no idea what this is, but it is not a burger. Why is it so soggy? The bread is falling apart." Sam doesn't feel bad for his brother, after all he was the one who insisted to come here in the first place.

"Dean. If you hate the food so much let's just leave."

"Nah. I almost paid sixteen dollars for this shitty burger, I'm complaining."

"Dean—"

"I mean it Sammy, stay here," Dean commands, pointing at Sam with a stern expression. Sam pouts, while Dean walks off; muttering something about robbing Americans out of their money. Sam was too tired for this shit. He cracks his back and yawns, Sam stiffens mid yawn, as he notices something from the corner of his eye. Worn out white sneakers. The hunter looks at Happy with a indescribable expression.

The dark haired boy swings his legs underneath the table, as he eats some sort of Cobb salad. He looks normal, but he doesn't. The boy eats the salad stiffly. Either taking too many, or too few bites. His body is slumped over the white bowl dispotently. Seeming to be sad to be eating a Salad. Beside him is a piece a paper, and a pen.

Sam remembers the boy now. Happy, from two days ago, outside the Gas'nsip. He wore the same dirty white sneakers, black pants, maroon hoodie and black button up jacket as he was right now. The red booth the teen occupied was just a few steps away from where Sam and Dean are seated.

Just as Sam is about to get up and alert Dean that he wanted to leave, **_now, _**Happy looks up, and his sharp blue eyes lighten. He smiles at Sam, waving warmly to the older man, as if they are old buddies.

Sam waves back, hesitantly, an uncomfortable feeling explodes from his chest and crawls up his spine. He shouldn't be scared of a eighteen year old kid. Sam has fought things way more scary. The boy adjusts his feet underneath the table, and leaves the booth. He approaches Sam with a cheeky grin. Sam tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Who was this kid? He gave Sam the creeps, and not your average creeps; a spiritual level type of creeps.

"Hi," Happy speaks in a whisper, as if sharing a top secret message with the man in front of him. Sam looks at Happy dully. The boy looks different in the light of the diner. He has coarse, colored, black hair, with dirty blonde roots popping up where he didn't get it retouched. Underneath dark unruly eyebrows were tired, hooded blue eyes; that relentlessly stared Sam down. So much so that Sam felt naked within the gaze of the youth.

"Hey kid," Sam forces a reply, his hazel eyes move from the penetrating stare to Happy's right hand. Where he held a piece of paper so tightly his knuckles have turned white. "What's that?"

The boy smiles like Sunshine. Gleeful. His front tooth is chipped, and crooked, but it doesn't bother Sam as much as it should. "A drawing...Wanna see?" Happy looked up at Sam, hopeful. Sam looks over to where Dean disappeared off to, and sighs.

"Sure."

Happy hands the loose leaf paper over to Sam. The picture isn't perfect, but it's cartoonish flare is nice. It's a poorly interpreted drawing of Dean, and him sitting at their table eating.

"It's nice." Sam hands the paper back to Happy, but the boy puts it to Sam chest.

"Keep it. It's for you," Happy exasperates, smiling wide. Sam takes the picture in his hand and forces a smile.

"Thanks. I have to go now."

Sam can feel the boy's eyes on his back, as he leaves.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. Haha. Happy is a bit of a creep so far. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Comments and kudos are appreciated


	2. Dean and The Fortress of Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Keep it. It's for you," Happy exasperates, smiling wide. Sam takes the picture in his hand and forces a smile. 
> 
> "Thanks. I have to go now."
> 
> Sam can feel the boy's eyes on his back, as he leaves.

SAM

That night, Sam dreams of chipped toothy smiles, and sad, amiable, blue eyes. When he wakes up Sam can feel the makings of a migraine gather at the crown of his head. "_Ugh_," he let's out the guttural noise from the back of his throat, his head feeling as if it were run over by a train fifty times during the course of the night. Sam rummages through the bags for medicine. 

Dean doesn't stir. 

* * *

"How do we not have headache meds Dean?" Sam whines lowly, the lights of the shotty family owner diner making his eyes burn. Dean shrugs digging into his eggs. 

"Must've used em' all Sam, I don't know what to tell you." Dean eyes his brother cautiously. "What caused the headache?" Sam deters his eyes to his stale toast. 

"I have no idea. Probably too much research." Dean looks at Sam, cocking his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Research?" Dean shakes his head, leaving his knife and fork to clatter on his plate. 

"Y-yeah. _Ahem_. Research." Sam coughs awkwardly, and Dean sighs in an exasperated fashion. "Eight cow mutilations in the span of a week, electricity failures, the whole nine. The demons are planning something in this town."

"Any idea what?" Dean questions. 

Sam shakes his head. That was what he was stuck on. The town was infested, but why? Why were the demons swarming around this nowhereville town in Arkansas? Sam goes to drink his lukewarm (and frankly burnt) coffee, and that's when he sees Happy entering the diner; with a despairing expression on his usually awkward, and genuine face. 

Happy is gripping a book bag tight, Suddenly, his grim eyes swing upward and catch on Sam's. The boy looks wild and frightened, terribly so. Sympathetic for the boy, Sam waves at Happy from his table, half expecting him to light up with uncontrolled happiness just like he has done the last few times Sam saw him, but he doesn't wave back. Happy's eyes go dim with unrecognizable emotion, as he turns back to the waitress saying something to her, before leaving just as quickly as he showed up. Sam still has his hand raised in a half wave, processing what just happened.

Dean laughs through a mouthful of greasy bacon. "Man, someone woke up to piss in their cheerios. Who is that kid?" Sam feels his face flush in embarrassment. Happy was usually so awkwardly _wholesome_. 

"We met outside that Gas'nsip a few days ago. His name is Happy." Dean starts to laugh again.

"What kind of dumb name is that?"

"It's a _nickname_ Dean."

~Supernatural~

**Episode One: Dean and The Fortress of Trust Issues!**

"Ruby," Sam acknowledges the black clad demon. Her lips curl into a seductive and bitter smile. She approaches her hunter companion and gives him a fleeting, but very encroaching touch.

"Heya Sam." Her voice is sickly sweet. "So, demons problems hm?" 

"I guess you could say that," Sam replies, shying away from her touch and swallowing thickly. "This town is infested, and I think Lilith is behind it." Ruby hums, circling Sam with predatory advances, and Sam leans into it with a visible, longing, pain to his face. 

"Well you're not wrong. I did a little research of my own, y'know how demons talk," Ruby simpered, her eyes trained on Sam, as he listened greedily, gazeing intensely upon the demoness. "Lilith..." Ruby leans into Sam's space getting on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, "...has a dirty little secret."

"What? What...Secret? " Sam stammered. Ruby smiles again backing away.

"The forty-fifth seal was to wake up her brother, _Sonniellion_, from his little nap. Rumor is he's in this stupid town, trying to lay low," Ruby laughs the words out like they are somehow an inside joke. Sam stumbles back from Ruby, eyes wide with disbelief. His pulse races; the loud thumping in the back recesses of his mind grows louder. Something indescribable reaches out within Sam, seizing his very soul tyrannously.

"Lilith has a brother?" Sam repeats, disbelief tearing through the words.

"Well Twin." Ruby shrugs. The demoness takes note of Sam's restless expression, and places a hand on his cheek. "Don't you see how good this is? This could be your chance to prove you mean business Sam." Her grip is like poison, feeding something within Sam. "Do you think you'll need a power boost?"

Sam's thoughts of sad blue eyes are replaced by _warm_ _red_ _blood. _

* * *

"That took long enough," Dean comments, turning off the televsion, and ushering to meet Sam by the door. Sam hands the off brand pie to his brother roughly. "Easy there gigantor, what's with you?" Sam clenches his jaw. _Did Dean really have to know? It would be easier to just not tell him. But he is still my brother._

"I was talking to Ruby." Dean mutters something that sounds sususpiciously like _"oh god that bitch" _but it could have been, just as equally, _"I __want__ a sandwhich." _Sam decides not to focus on that for too long. "She told me Lilith has a brother, a twin, who took off running to this town, and that's the reason why the demons are infesting the place. Her goons are trying to track him down and bring him back to her."

Dean stares for a really long time. He stares in mild annoyance, mortification, and finally bone deep exhaustion. "What? You want to gank him Sam? We can't defeat Lilith let alone her _brother."_

"Ruby says—"

"I don't give a shit what that bitch says!" Dean throws his pie on the crumbled sheets of the motel bed, finger pointed accusatory at Sam. _So he wasn't talking about sandwiches. _"We can't do anything about Lilith _or _her friggin' brother, so don't even think about it Sammy I'm serious," Dean spits out, a helpless anger shimmering in his green eyes. Sam looked at his brothers freckles face, and felt small in the moment. A heaviness seems to brood within the air, and Sam was dead center in it, frozen. Dean waits for a retort, but when nothing comes he sits back down and opens his pie container. 

"I can do something about it," Sam whispers. Tongue feeling like lead. Dean looks up expression vague. 

"What?"

"You said "we" but—" Sam laughs callously, a flame lighting his eyes. "— you meant "you" right? You can't do anything. You can't stop the apocalypse, you can't stop Lilith, _you _can't stop her brother, _you _can't stop your guilt, _you _couldn't stop me from leaving for Stanford_. _What can you do Dean? Follow orders? Hunt?_" _It feels damn good initially. Almost therapeutic. Digging into Dean with such ferocity.

Then it doesn't.

Dean's expression is hard to pin-point. It was a pale melancholy that fell over his brother's face at first, as he processes what was said. His mouth, still stuffed with pie, is pressed thin. A sudden regret and shame flows through Sam like a river and he feel small. Smaller than before. _How is that possible?_ Sam has no idea. Dean continues to chew for a bit and then swallows _audibly_. 

"Dean I—" Dean doesn't hear the rest, doesn't _want _to hear the rest. He gets up leaving the pie half eaten on the bed. He shuts the door firmly behind him as he leaves, and Sam?

Sam feels like shit. 

* * *

  
DEAN

The Meadows Park by Bolton Ave was where drug addicts and Hobos hung out, and by a curious twist of fate Dean ended up there, but he wasn't alone. On one of those disgustingly green benches (seriously whoever decided to paint them puke green needs to be fired) Happy watches the birds purge on a lone slice of bread, it was all that was left behind from the parks many vistors. Blue eyes were transfixed on the birds with fathomless depths of suffering. Dean cringed as he notices the blood that dripped, in an endless river, from the boy's nose.

_Ew. Kid. Get a tissue._

Soon enough disgust turned into concern, as the blood kept coming. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the boy, waiting for him to plug his nose or something. Nothing. Happy just kept staring at those stupid birds, face turning a pale shade of white as his lips moved, uttering something repeatedly underneath his breath. Now Dean was far less concerned more creeped out.

"Uh. Happy?" Dean isn't completely sure that's the kids name, even if he had heard it only a few hours earlier in the diner. "Hey, Kid?" Dean shakes the boy gently. Happy starts, eyes wild and frightened. Dean smiles awkwardly at the teen. Happy relaxes, complexion returning to normal almost inspotanousely.

"O-Oh," Happy inflects, raising a hand to his bleeding nose. He looks down at the scarlet color smeared across his fingers. "Sorry," Happy apologizes plugging his nose and carefully tipping his head back, a failed attempt to stopping the bleeding. "Wish I had waffles," Happy casually mentions to Dean. Still staring at those damn birds.

"Me too, man. With some syrup?" Dean shakes his head and smiles "Can never go wrong with some good waffles." Happy laughs; more blood gushes from his nose. Dean grimaces.

"Sorry dude, this must be like... Really gross," Happy exasperates. Dean shakes his head.

"Nah. I've seen worse." _Okay. So that was a fucking lie. _Happy's eyes swing up and analyze the profile of Dean's freckled face.

"Sorry." Happy mutters lethargically. "I'm Harold, but everyone calls me Happy. I know you must be Sam's brother, but what's your name?" Happy fully turns to at Dean with a childlike curiosity.

"It's Justin," Dean jokes with a wide smile. Happy tilts his head not buying it for a second. Dean tracks his gaze away from Happy's relentless stare. "Dean."

"Dean?" Happy tries the name on his tongue, and smiles. "Dean." He states with a bit more finality. The teen moves his legs to sit criss cross on the bench. "So Dean, how's Sam doing? Is he mad about the diner thing?" Happy asks with a concerned furrowed brow. Dean gives Happy a complex look. How was he supposed to answer that?

"He's fine, I don't think he's mad at you." Dean pauses for a second. "We uh. Got into a fight." Happy blinks owlishly.

"I would pat you on the back, tell you it's alright, but sibling fights _suck_ man," Happy replies, shutting his eyes. Dean, guilty of _girlish_ sentimentality, remembers a time when Sam wasn't an _ass._

"Speaking of siblings, you have any? What about parents? Maybe you should I don't know, go home and get..." Dean gestures vaguely at his nose. "That taken care of?" Happy laughs again, this time coldly.

"I'm waiting on for someone, well _people_, and I can't leave. Not yet." The kid sounds serious. His expression goes from stony to <strike>violent,</strike> then glass eyed. Dean is quiet; which is remarkable in and of itself, because Dean Winchester was never _quiet. _"I have one blood sister, and one "honorary" brother, but he's dead."

_Well this is awkward. _"Sorry for your lost? Ah. Um. I bet she's _great. _What's your sister's name?"

"Oh, You've met her." Happy's voice is dark and moody. But The first thing Dean thinks is "_oh god please tell me __I__ didn't sleep with her." _Happy chuckles almost like he could hear Dean's thoughts. "She's a little whore. You know how siblings get? Bugging and _nagging_ you to do something you don't want to do?" Spite drips from Happy's words, but Dean can't help but agree with a silent nod.

"Her name is Lilith, and she is a literal asshole."

* * *

HAPPY

The brooding skies threatened to unleash a storm. The birds, as all knowing as they were, are long gone. Nothing but a distant speck in the horizon by how. Happy stayed silent. The demon watched the righteous man's expression go from understanding to cynical and stoic. His warmth disappeared alongside his kindness. All that were left were judgemental green eyes and a tight lipped scowl.

"Lilith huh? As in the psycho bitch who sent me to Hell, and is trying to bring the devil topside. That Lilith?"

"Yes." Lilith wasn't always like this. Neither was Happy. "That's my sister." Disgust and horror flood the man's face all at once. Happy takes his hand off his nose, the bleeding stopping momentarily. The dried blood on his shirt is barely visible through the black, but it's there. The tangy, rusty, smell of blood is clinging to him desperately. Happy looks over at Dean blue eyes genuine.

"Sorry about the Hell thing," Happy sighs out body going slack with exhaustion, and for a moment Dean seems to believe him, but the man's expression hardens again. Leaving Happy with nothing but a cold, fake, mask. Happy reaches out to place a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, but the man rips away angrily.

"So what? You're going to off me? My brother? In the name of your _lord._" Dean is red with hate. Hate for demons, hate for _him_, and Happy can see it, the hate. Festering underneath Dean's flesh and bone. All the way to the core of Dean's soul. Happy closes in on himself, guilty. _I can't help that __I'm__ a demon. I was never __given__ a choice._

"Dean—" Happy starts before his eyes roll back into his head, revealing milky whiteness. The demon stands up, alert. "Something's here."

It's a middle aged man. With bedroom eyes, sharp jawline, dark black hair and hazelnut dully colored eyes. He is wearing a nice pristine suit, that probably costed too much. His eyes are suddenly a sharp black obsidian. Happy's lips curl into a dangerous smile. "Lieutenant. Nice seeing you."

Lieutenant takes his hat off, and bows before Happy. His dark hair is long, but not as long as Sam's. Dean watches the exchange with a far off expression.

"I would say the same, Sonniellion." The man speaks in a heavy French accent. His eyes go back to a dull brown color  
The man, Lieutenant, straightens out his posture. Happy's eyes roll back in irritation.

"That is not my name. My name is _Happy_ you **dunce,**" Happy hisses out, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes are sharpened, as they go back to a rainy, brightened, blue color. "This isn't your fight Lieutenant, Lilith said—"

"Lilith is— how do you say?— oh, _busy_."

~


End file.
